


Talking To The Moon

by Mmitchell0826



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmitchell0826/pseuds/Mmitchell0826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Derek what moonlight smells like</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What does moonlight smell like?"

These are Derek's favorite moments. Lazy, sex drunk, sated moments. Listening to Stiles heartbeat as it slows for sleep, listening to Stiles sleepy, random thoughts. Derek didn’t think he would ever get these moments, Derek didn’t think he was worth these moments. With Stiles, Derek doesn’t ever want to live without them.

"What does _moonlight_ smell like?" Derek repeats. He watched as Stiles lifts his arm, it almost looks heavy as he wiggles his fingers in the light shining through the window.

"Yeah. I mean it has to have a smell right? A wolfy smell, like…beef jerky or something"

Stiles smile is contagious. Its small and lazy on his lips, Derek can't help but reciprocate. He never thought he would fall in love with all the random thoughts that spew from the boys mouth.  The puff of laughter that falls from Derek's lips proves how deeply Stiles has burrowed himself in the wolfs heart.

"No, it does not smell like beef jerky" Derek says "it smells like…like…"

"Cheese! its gotta smell like cheese, cause you know that's what the  moon is made of" Stiles interjects, sounding more awake.

"Would you like me to answer or are you just going to keep interrupting with food products?" Derek says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, please continue" Stiles says shifting his body so half of it is on Derek. Derek likes the feel of it, the weight of it.

"Its…it's an earthy smell. Like a forest just after a rainstorm. Like pine cones that have just fallen off the trees. It smells like burning leaves in the fall and fresh fallen snow in the winter. and it smells like…its smells like you"

"Like me?"

"Yes. Its lemons, and oranges, and grapefruit" Derek followed each word with a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to each freckle on Stiles cheek until he landed on his mouth.

"Wow" Stiles said when they finally pulled apart "That was way deeper than beef jerky"

Derek smiled and linked their hands together. Derek loved Stiles hands, the long fingers, the small freckles spattered across the knuckles. He loved the sureness of them as they roamed across his body. The shakiness of them when he got so excited he couldn’t contain himself.

"So what does it…what does it feel like?" Stiles asked bringing their joined hands up to be illuminated by the light.

Derek's never been asked that question, never really thought about it. what does it feel like? It makes his blood sing, his heart pound, his wolf howl. It's always just been there, the pull of it, Derek never had to think about it…until Stiles.

"It's like falling love for the first time, or falling into bed after the most stressful, emotionally taxing day. Like feeling the ocean on your bare feet in the summer, watching the sunset behind a mountain. Stiles its, its, god it's like seeing the one you love walk towards you in a crowded room and knowing they are yours. Its butterflies in your stomach and splashing in puddles. It feel like…home" Derek had his eyes closed so he wasn’t looking at Stiles when he said all this. He didn’t see the way his eyes were almost shining with tears from hearing the man he loved explain the feeling of the moon to him.

Derek almost had to look away when he finally did open his eyes and look at Stiles. The love that was reflected back to him in those honey flavored eyes was almost too much. Sometimes Derek hated himself, didn’t understand how anyone could love him. He's done too much, hurt too many people. Everything he touches burns. Not Stiles, Stiles only looks at Derek with love, so much love that it almost hurts.

"I wish…I wish I could feel that Derek. I wish you could share that with me."

Derek whined, the sound coming out of his mouth without his permission. He rolled Stiles over onto his back and worshipped him. He kissed and licked every inch of his body, left marks that would stay for days. He tried to give it to Stiles, tried to make him feel the moonlight as they made love.

Stiles curled around Derek as he lay on his stomach, peppering his back with kisses. "That was amazing" he finally said, tracing the lines of his tattoo with his long fingers.

"I love you Derek. I will always love you"

"I love you too. I love you to the moon and back"

Derek closed his eyes, felt the moonlight shining on their naked bodies. He was so close to sleep, his body slowly falling into it.

"So what does sunlight smell like?"

"Go to sleep Stiles"

In truth Derek couldn’t wait to tell Stiles about the sun but for now he stayed quiet, listening to Stiles heart slow, letting the moon sing him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally tells Stiles about the sun.

Stiles was sitting at the table, the sun pouring in the window casting a glow against his pale skin. He was doing research, finding out how a sperm whale reproduces. Why he was doing research on that particular subject Derek didn’t know and he didn’t want to ask either. Sitting on the couch opposite the table was Derek, in his favorite spot. It was close enough to the window to get the natural light but far enough away to still feel safe. It just happened to also be the best spot to watch Stiles, one of Derek's favorite things to do. He was pretending to read when Stiles suddenly stopped. His pen stopped moving, his leg stopped doing its dance under the table. He turned toward Derek with a smile. The light making it so that Derek could only really see an outline of his face.

"You never answered my question" He said. Derek didn’t answer a lot of Stiles questions, he tended to ignore a lot of the gibberish that came out of the boys mouth. 

"And what question would that be?"

"What does sunlight smell like?"

"Stiles that was like a week ago" Derek said not really believing that Stiles even remembered the conversation.

"Ok well…steel trap!" Stiles said tapping two fingers against his temple "And I need to know!"

"Why do you need to know Stiles?" 

"Because" Stiles stood from the table. Derek watched as he slowly made his way over to him, and then straddled his lap. The sun was now just a halo over his head. "I need to know everything about you. The way things look through your eyes" Stiles kissed both of Derek's eyelids "The way things taste on your tongue" Stiles kissed him, licking his way into the wolfs mouth. "I need to know the way things smell through your adorable wolfy nose Derek" Stiles nuzzled his nose, giving him an Eskimo kiss "I need to know these things Derek. So sunlight…"

Derek still couldn’t believe Stiles chose him. Derek still couldn’t believe he chose Stiles. He also still couldn’t believe he ever lived without this, without the moon and the sun. He pulled Stiles into him, biting the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder.

"What do you think it smells like?" he finally asked, breathing in Stiles scent.

"mmm like lemons. or oh! it has to smell like coffee, freshly brewed coffee"

"Why would it smell like coffee?" Derek laughed, pulling back from Stiles neck to look into his eyes. Eyes that Derek could never quite explain the color of. Was it warm honey, whiskey, or the sap slowly falling down the trees in the forest that Derek loved. 

"I don’t know. Cause that’s what wakes you up in the morning?"

"huh. I never thought about it that way" Derek said with a thoughtful smile.

"So I was right! it smells like coffee"

"No. It does not smell like coffee"

"oh. well way to get my hopes up big guy"

Derek grabbed Stiles by the hips and rolled him so Derek was on top, Stiles on his back looking up at him.

"you know, I kinda love when you do that. Go all macho, wolf strength on me" Stiles said licking his way up Derek's neck and to his mouth.

"I know" Derek said grinding his hips down.

"No, no, no. No distractions. Sunlight dude!"

"Fine" Derek said sitting up. He was now straddling Stiles and had to stop for a minute to enjoy the view.

"It smells like…the wind off the ocean on a hot summer day. Like sticky popsicles melting on your fingers" Derek took one of Stiles long fingers into his mouth "it smells like fresh tulips in the spring, and the embers of a fire as it sinks into the ocean." Derek couldn’t help it, he had to kiss, touch, taste Stiles. He leaned down to him and licked his way into this mouth.

"What…what does it feel like?" Stiles asked when they pulled apart, a flush on his cheeks and heartbeat fast. Derek could feel the effect he was having on the boy under him, and he needed more.

"that's a little harder. the sun doesn’t have the same effect on me as the moon does. Doesn’t pull at me, doesn’t get under my skin like the moon." Derek needed more skin. He pulled Stiles shirt up over his head. He nipped and sucked his way across Stiles chest, pulling each hard nipple into his mouth. Stiles whined as his stubble left marks across his red, splotchy chest. "I don’t know how to describe it in words"

"Then show me" Stiles voice was a whisper. His eyes, when Derek finally looked into them were full of love, and mischief. His pupils were blown wide taking away almost all the whiskey…honey…sap color that Derek loved so much. Derek couldn’t help but think 'I did that. I made him look like that'. The wolf in him preened at the thought. Derek loved that he could do that to Stiles. He also needed to kiss the smirk off of Stiles lips. 

The kiss was needy and desperate. When their tongues met Derek couldn’t help but moan. He loved the taste of Stiles. It was always something new but underneath he could still taste Stiles. The mint toothpaste that he used every morning and today it was chocolate. Stiles was eating brownies before he came over. Stiles should always eat brownies Derek decided. The taste reminded him of the sun, the warmth against his skin. 

He moved on to the freckles littered on Stiles face. He loved connecting them with his tongue, leaving a kiss against each one. It reminded him of leaving a blanket out to dry in the sun and then curling up in the fresh scent. That scent had such good memories connected to it, it was his mother doing wash, his sisters reading him stories curled in the blanket, it was home. The freckles on Stiles face would always lead Derek back to that mouth that he loved so much, and kissing Stiles was like coming home. 

Derek moved on, making his way down Stiles body. He would drag his stubble across every inch of Stiles body loving the red that was left in its wake, the sun setting on every inch of Stiles body. He couldn’t take Stiles pants off quick enough, claws were almost involved. He stopped for a second to stare when he was finally naked underneath him. 

"This is very one sided nakedness" Stiles said pulling Derek back. He smiled and then pulled his clothes off too. Derek loved watching Stiles while he did this, it made him feel loved which sometimes he needs to feel after everything that has happened in his life. "Better" Stiles smiled, pulling Derek back down for a kiss. 

Derek finally made his way down Stiles body…again. His hands roamed all over trying to touch every inch of him. He left marks on his thighs until he finally took Stiles hard cock into his mouth. Derek loved sucking Stiles off, loved the sounds he made. He needed to make Stiles feel good, needed to make him feel the sun! The warmth of it, the way it heats your body until it burns. The way it can be there, warm against your face until the clouds come and take it all away. Derek brought Stiles to the brink and then pulled back licking his way down his length, slowing everything down.

Derek took Stiles back in his mouth, swallowing his cock all the way down. Derek wanted Stiles to feel the sun, the way it can be so bright its almost blinding, the way sometimes not even sunglasses can protect you from the brightness. Stiles came down his throat with a loud moan and Derek swallowed every drop, reveling in the concentrated taste of Stiles. Derek sat up and it only took a few tugs before he was spilling his seed all over Stiles chest. He collapsed on top of Stiles, their chest sticky between them. 

"That was, Derek wow" Stiles said, not being able to stay quiet. "So the sun is blowjobs?"

Derek laughed, a loud belly laugh. "You know what, yes the sun is blowjobs"

Stiles smiled and then wiggled his way from under Derek. Derek rolled onto his back and looked up at his love.

"Come" Stiles said with a huge smile on his face, taking hold of his hand "Show me the stars"

Derek let himself be pulled up and led to the bathroom. He smiled at Stiles naked back thinking of all the constellations he could make with his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot harder then the moon! I tried to make it as coherent as I could so hopefully it all makes sense. Also this is my first time ever writing any sort of smut, so please be kind =)


End file.
